


The Garden of Kyndylan's Palace

by motetus



Category: Dawn Wind - Rosemary Sutcliff, SUTCLIFF Rosemary - Works
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I think I should have known you again, under the change, even if I had not been waiting for you; and I am still here for you to find me.”</i>
</p><p>An illustration of Owain's return to Viroconium and reunion with Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden of Kyndylan's Palace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Opalmatrix, I hope you enjoy this! I love the final chapter of Dawn Wind with its quiet, understated emotion of Owain and Regina's reunion and the beautiful description of the wilderness flowing in to Viroconium like a slow green tide to cover the sorrow and scars, and so drawing this and trying to capture some those details was a lot of fun.


End file.
